The invention relates to a cutting device and a method for cutting-off a length of a continuous strip to form a tire component.
WO 2006/068474 A1 discloses an assembly for producing a strip from a band of flexible material, having a device for picking up, displacing and placing said bands. The device is able to reach past the cutting line to pick up a cut-off strip and to pull it onto a discharge conveyor upstream of the cutting line. The band is obtained from an extruder. The extruder is arranged for extruding the band at a constant extrusion speed. However, the cutting and feeding at the known device is intermittent, resulting in jerks and jolts in the band upstream of the device. It is known to absorb these jerks and jolts with a suitable buffer, e.g. a festooner or a dancer roll.
It is an object of the present invention to a cutting device and a method for cutting-off a length of a continuous strip to form a tire component, wherein the effect of the cutting on the feeding of the continuous strip into the device can be reduced.